


Lightning in a Bottle

by earthgirls



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Face-Sitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthgirls/pseuds/earthgirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furiosa never had time to explore Max before, not like this. </p>
<p>Or, the first in a series of Furiosa pegging and rimming Max in various locations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightning in a Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfic like this in about 7 years, so, it will take me some time to get back in the swing of things.
> 
> Unbeta'd.
> 
> Really, I was just thinking about how great it would be for Furiosa to rim and peg Max until he's blubbering for it. This is the first of many.

There had been no time for things like this, before.

  
No time for exploration, no time for memorization, no time for intimacy. Furiosa never thought she’d see Max again, nevertheless that she would see him like this: completely open and vulnerable, with his eyes screwed shut and mouth hanging open.

She had seen him covered in blood, seen him with panic in his eyes, she had even held a gun to his head in hopes to kill him- now, here they were: Max on his back in her bed, head turned and his right cheek scrunching against the firm and scratchy sleeping pad. As she crooked her two fingers up, Max arched his back, taking in a sharp breath. Only breaths had escaped him so far. Heavy and fast ones, slow and deep ones- they were satisfying, but Furiosa wanted to hear him.

The muscles in the toned and scarred legs that were splayed open in front of her tightens as she crowds his space even further, leaning down to place a kiss right below his navel, bypassing his erect cock that stood proudly. Her beige shirt grazes the head as she pulls back to sit on her heels, chapped lips hovering over the glistening tip. Hot breath leaks over his member and their eyes meet momentarily before she simultaneously starts pumping her fingers in and out of the tight heat between his legs in a maddeningly slow pace and moves away from his cock altogether.

Max takes his bottom lip between his teeth, gnawing at it with abandon, abdomen clenching in frustration. Furiosa has to grin at this- Max always thought he was being subtle or that he was unreadable, but he never really was- the man, as closed off as he was (or tried to be), was very easy to read.

Unlike before, they have time now.

Furiosa is finally able to see the entirety of Max’s body- every scar, every muscle, the way his body responds to her every touch, every birthmark and every freckle. She is able to witness the sweat form on his collarbones and blood rush to his cheeks- and then down the rest of his body. She is able to see his excitement in the way his cock thickens and his nipples harden, and in the way his pupils dilate, in the way he thrusts his hips back to meet her long, oil coated fingers. She is able to see his embarrassment in the way he tries to keep silent and in how he tries to hide his face, throwing his arm across his eyes.

Furiosa stills the hand that’s inside him.

Neither of them make a movement or a sound for about thirty seconds before one of them speaks,

“Please.” That voice travels right to her core, adding to the slickness between her thighs. It’s rough and smooth, like the massive tires of a war rig rolling effortlessly through the soft sands of the desert.

“Let me see you,” she softly demands. Max swallows audibly and removes his arm, tentatively looking at Furiosa. She nods at him and finally starts to give him what has been silently asking for. She removes the fingers briefly to reapply oil to them, and this is when she hears the first sound- a gravelly whimper from Max, almost a whine, followed by him tilting his hips up at the loss. The way he nearly begs for it has Furiosa unable to keep back a groan, quickly lubing her two fingers again before she returns to Max’s hole, left gaping and open, ready for her once more.

Now, she didn’t want to take her time.

With precision, Furiosa pushes Max’s left leg up with her mechanical arm, spreading him out even more, giving her a better view of everything that he has to offer. The way he tightens around her fingers as she starts a much faster and deeper pace is something she decides she will never forget. The sun peaks through the hole in the stone wall, catching on his stubbled chin, his head thrown back as Furiosa searches for that spot she has found in other men. Max’s breathing becomes heavier and quicker, his chest heaving and sweat pooling on his stomach. Precome is leaking generously from his swollen cock, but he knows better than to reach for it himself.

Biting her own lip, Furiosa pushes herself to her knees, putting more force behind the thrust of her fingers. It was only when she accidentally brushed against the pad of nerves on the drawback did a loud, unexpected cry fill the room,

“Ah!”

Max’s eyes are open wide and he is slack-jawed, voice groggy almost as if he just woke up. A louder groan follows as she rubs against his prostate, mechanical fingers no doubt leaving bruises in the thigh they were gripping. His hips start to move in half-aborted circles, grinding himself back on her fingers, greedy and trying to get as much of her as he can. Short groans turn into long strings of various vowels. His usual silence makes these noises much more erotic, so much more worth the wait.

“Oh, oh, hnnn, fuck!”

Furiosa squeezes her thighs together in attempt to get some sort of relief. Max’s eyes nearly roll into the back of his head, voice being used more than she has ever heard him,

“Furiosa, please, please, touch me-“

It doesn’t take long for Max to come after Furiosa ducks her head down (Max begging is becoming a weakness) and takes the head of his cock into her mouth, tonguing the slit while rubbing his prostate without mercy. Max’s body tenses and shivers, hips going back and forth in attempts to get more of both her mouth and her fingers. What could almost be categorized as a sob tumbles out of Max’s throat as he empties down Furiosa’s throat, as he feels her swallow around him. When his body is spent, he slumps back onto the firm sleeping pad- though he can hardly tell anymore.

The room is back to being filled with heavy breaths. Furiosa slowly removes her fingers, leaning over to wipe them on an old rag she uses to clean her arm. The warrior lays in her bed, eyes open but glazed over. She wonders briefly when the last time either of them were able to relax like this. She nudges his knee, both of which were both unabashedly spread. Blinking slowly, he wordlessly turns his head to her. A barely there smile graces his features, and he gives a weak ‘thumbs up.’ Furiosa rolls her eyes but can’t fight the way her lips turn upwards.

Her lips find his thigh in the softest brush, then she slowly drags herself to lay on top of him, feeling his heart beat slow down to a more average rate. Their lips find each other and she crawls up his body, thighs bracing either side of his head. Calloused fingers trail up and down her sides, briefly groping at her naked backside. Max nods before she lowers herself on top of him (and he pulls her down), his tongue lapping at her like she is made of the last of the water left in the world. He moans into her center, rough and deep voice akin to vibrations- she stutters on top of him, thrusting downward.

Furiosa was silent once in her life, and as her moans fill the room, she is remembered of her promise to never be silent again.


End file.
